


Beyond A Thousand Years

by Rowena_Bensel



Series: Bureau Case Files [2]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: (( but it's also really good so up it goes )), (( like seriously I wrote this in middle school )), F/M, Inspired by A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, Old Writing, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: A poem about love between a mortal and immortal.





	Beyond A Thousand Years

Heart beating fast  
Gowns and colors swirl past  
I watch you through the crowd  
And those emerald eyes gleam

How can I let this out  
With you so far from me  
Destined to walk with the ages  
While I pass to the cold like a dream

Then you come to me  
And whisper not to be afraid  
For in the worst of romances  
Things are not always what they seem

No time to explain  
You call me by name  
And suddenly I feel free  
For lives long apart  
Fly though my heart  
I’m now who I’m meant to be

Nothing has changed  
Except the chance that I had  
For I will be brave  
And let nothing else tear my heart

For my love has come,  
Though a thousand years of life,  
And will still go on  
For a thousand more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking through old docs, and I found this poem I wrote years ago (September 2012 to be exact), and I decided to share with everyone. As I recall, this was the result of sitting in my room after school, listening to A Thousand Years on repeat while thinking of TCR fics, and this spilled from my brain. Enjoy!


End file.
